De girasoles y panteras
by sstarelle
Summary: Serie de drabbles, one-shoots, etc., que hablan principalmente de la relación de Aomine y Kise. AoKise por el momento, puede que aparezcan más parejas disimuladamente. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que lo traduzca al inglés...
1. Lágrimas

**Lágrimas**

Kise nunca había visto a Aomine llorar.

Para la gente, _Aominecchi_ solo era un idiota insensible amante de las tetas y del baloncesto.

Para Kise era algo más. Mucho más, por eso, su corazón se encogía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al verlo así. Tan indefenso, tan poco brillante, tan poco Aomine.

- Aominecchi… - el rubio se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda suavemente – no llores más, Aominecchi.

El moreno se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con los brazos apoyados en sus flexionadas rodillas aún sin creerse él mismo lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Lágrimas que salen por los ojos sorprendidos, boca entreabierta, mejillas mojadas y rojas. No había sollozos, ni un solo ruido. Solo el agua salada que caía de los orbes zafiros en silencio, llevando consigo un trozo de dolor y frustración.

Kise no puede. No, _no puede verlo así_, así que lo termina abrazando y hunde su cabeza en el cuello, acariciando la nuca del otro con uno de sus pulgares, mientras que su otra mano frota su espalda con suavidad, con delicadeza, como queriendo consolar a un niño.

- Por favor Aominecchi, deja de llorar. Estoy aquí.

Aomine hunde su mirada en el hombro de Kise, como queriendo parar las lágrimas sumergiéndose en la hipnotizante fragancia del rubio y cerrando los párpados con fuerza. Dos manos bronceadas se agarran a la ropa de su espalda con fuerza. Y ahí, sin decir una palabra más, respirando, sintiendo la calidez del otro, su cariño a través de las caricias…

… _Aomine llora._

* * *

**Este es muy pequeñito, espero que os guste. Más adelante (no tardaré mucho) subiré el siguiente.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	2. Miedo

**Disclaimer: Aunque en el anterior capítulo drabble parecía que sí, no. No me pertenece Kuroko no Basuke, ni ninguno de sus personajes, son todos de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **

* * *

**II. ****_Miedo_**

- ¡Aominecchi~~! ¡Veamos una peli~!

- ¿Qué coj…? ¿Eh? ¿Kise, de qué hablas?

- ¡Ya veráaas~!

Tras hacer las palomitas y meter el DVD en el reproductor, los dos adolescentes se acurrucaron en el sofá. Este mismo le dio al "play".

…

Música siniestra y tenebrosa. La ceja de Aomine se arqueó. No pasaron diez minutos y ya estaba completamente pegado al rubio, palideciendo ligeramente.

- ¿Huh? – Kise le miró, confundido -, ¿Aominecchi? ¿tienes miedo?

- ¿Q-qué? ¡No! – se separó de un salto del de cabellos dorados, orgulloso -.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás temblando, hmm~?

- ¡Ya cállate, Kise!

- Hai, hai.

Silencio. Oh, tremendo error. Más música tenebrosa, ya con gritos, sangre, fantasmas y posesiones demoniacas que podían erizar los pelos de un erizo. Aomine se vuelve a pegar a Kise com una lapa, y al rato no tarda en sentir un peso en su pecho.

El muy maldito se ha quedado dormido.

- Maldita seas Kise, ahora estoy solo viendo esta mierda… - pasa una mano por los cabellos dorados -, pues por mis cojones lo acabo.

No podía quedar como un cobarde ante Kise. Antes, prefería irse un día entero de compras con Satsuki a que el rubio le dijera cosas como "¡oh Aominecchi, yo te protegeré!" o "¡pobre Aominecchi! ¿quieres que te consuele?" o peor aún... Que se riera de él y dijera "¡ah, Aominecchi es un asustadizo después de todo~!". NO. No se lo podía permitir.

5, 10, 15 minutos. Aomine luchó hasta el final, soportó la grima, el asco, los brincos, el horror y el poco atractivo de la película, antes de que algo le desencajara completamente.

Nadie sabe por qué se despertó Kise, si por el impacto de la tele de plasma de 42" dio contra el suelo, el del mando contra la televisión o mismamente el brinco y el grito que dio Aomine que debió de despertar a medio vecindario.

- ¿Qué pasó Aominec…? – se quedó sin palabras al ver al moreno – geez, ¿tienes miedo Aominecchi?

Se encontraba con las piernas rodeadas con sus musculosos brazos y su cara increíblemente pálida. Sus ojos al borde del llanto, mientras se balanceaba y se susurraba algo ininteligible para Kise a sí mismo.

- Ne, ne, Aominecchi, ya está~… - le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras se hacía un hueco entre los brazos morenos. El susodicho le abrazó como si le fuera la vida en ello – es solo una película… Ahominecchi idiota.

Tras recomponerse del susto, shock psicológico y trauma adolescente que le había causado semejante película dejada a medias, comenzó a rozar sus labios por el pálido cuello del rubio. Abruptamente se incorporó, llevando al modelo al estilo nupcial por las escaleras.

- ¡Aominecchi! – del susto, se aferró sorprendido al cuello tostado - ¿qué…?

Alzó la vista para mirarlo y palideció ante la mirada que le lanzaban los ojos zafiros, demasiado brillantes. Sin contar con la sonrisa tenebrosa y maquiavélica que cruzaba su rostro, la calidez de de repente le sofocaba y su respiración más profunda.

- Tú, yo, cama. Me compensarás por todo lo que me has hecho pasar con esta maldita película.

- ¿Q-qué? – se aferró aún más a su cuello y se encogió y sonrojó ante tal confesión - ¡espera, Aominecchi! ¡AOMINECCHI!

Una puerta cerrada de una patada, chillidos desesperados y una televisión de 42" tirada en el suelo.

¿Miedo? ¿Aomine? Pff, no.

* * *

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, estoy de exámenes (desgracias de estar terminando el instituto v.v") y mi evaluación es la semana que viene, así que estoy volviéndome loca con los estudios. En temporadas un poco más relajadas, calculo que podré subir uno cada semana. Espero. No me puedo permitir tardar tanto, lamento la espera ." Espero que os guste. **

**Chuu. **


End file.
